Second Chances Do Exist
by AlexisCarol
Summary: 17-year-old Kelsey Daniels doesn't know what she has until it's gone. One fall night after picking her sister up from her soccer game, Kelsey's life changes forever. She never believed in the supernatural until now.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances.

Second chances, I believe, come to people who make mistakes and are remembered by God as being only human. That everybody makes mistakes; That nobody's perfect. That mistakes are called mistakes because they aren't intentional. For me God gave me a second chance because he believed that it wasn't my time to pass over. I was 17 when my sister and I were driving around one night after I picked her up from her soccer game. We went out for pizza after wards; her team won. We were hit by a drunk driver. My sister was okay because she was in the passenger seat. Me though I got the short end of the wish bone. I was the one driving and since we were hit on the left side, I was the one in the most danger. The car was completely totaled. Three years of saving up all the money I got from birthdays, Christmas', and other special occasions gone, in a blink of an eye. I didn't have time to be mad after wards; I was too busy being unconscious. My sister on the other hand, was the one who reach inside my jean pocket, grabbed my phone, and called 911. Or so that's what she told me she did. I don't remember what happened the night of the accident at all. What I do remember is me starring down at myself. Laying there motionless on a bed while medics tried to bring me back to life. There was a light coming from behind me, I remember me praying to myself. I knew what was happening. I'd seen this TV. Shows where they die, but are given a chance to choose if they're ready or not. I wasn't ready to die, I hadn't even lived my life yet! As I was pondering my options the light behind me began to dim and my vision blurred until I couldn't see. I guess God had chosen for me. My first human memory I had was when I woke up three days after the accident in a hospital bed with needles in my arms. When I tried to sit up everywhere ached so bad I thought people were stabbing me with knives and I collapsed. It turns out I broke three ribs, my arm, my nose, and had bruises on every inch of my body. As I tried to relax I kept hearing voices in my head that wouldn't go away. I pressed my hands up against my ears as I an attempt to block out the rumbling, but it didn't work. I whimpered as I turned my head searching for the button to call in a nurse, I hit it six times before a nurse came in. When that nurse walked in I knew I wasn't gonna be normal again. _What is going on in here? she can't wait two seconds?_,

"What?" I asked her in a weak voice.

"I didn't say anything sweetie, what's wrong?" She touched my arm and I got a shock. Then I could feel what she was feeling. I was overwhelmed with a feeling of confusion. I pulled my arm away and looked her in the eyes. Her bright blue eyes met mine and I got flashes of a blonde haired girl learning how to ride her bike, have her first kiss, getting ready for prom, her first day at med school. My mind was spinning so fast that I couldn't keep up and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open and I starred at the white ceiling trying to figure out what just happened.

"Oh Kelsey!" I said as I looked to my right. My mom was sitting next to me with tears running down her face.

"I was so worried about you!" She replied. She reached over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Ow" I said weakly, I hurt everywhere. My mom pulled away immediately and ran her hand

through my hair.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot I'm just so happy you're alive. You could have died." She sobbed. I starred at her, my head still hurt but why couldn't I hear her thoughts? Or when I looked into her eyes see her past? Or even when she just hugged me feel what she's feeling? Maybe everything that I thought happened was a dream. I sighed with relief. Yes, I was just imagining it, thank you God.

"I'm fine Mom" I told her even though it wasn't true. It just brakes my heart though when she cries, she never cries so when she does it makes me feel so bad. I gasped when I remembered my sister.

"Mom how's Bailey? Is she alright?" I asked. She nodded and sniffled. She reached over across me and grabbed a tissue from the table by my side.

"Yes she's fine. She just has a couple of cuts and bruises." She said as she wiped more tears off her cheek. I nodded. Good I don't know what I would do with myself if something happened to her.

"Mom...how long have I been out for? Days? Weeks? How long?" I wanted to know.

"Four days. The doctors thought you would be out for at least a week, but everyone's been praying for you, " She told me.

"well I'm going to let you rest." She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I starred at the door after she left and wondered about the crazy dream I just couldn't get out of my head.

A week later I was released from the hospital. I had a pink cast on my arm with names written all over it. It still hurt when I moved, but other then that, I was back to normal. Or so I thought.

My first day back to school was three weeks after the accident. I couldn't drive or carry most of my things because of it so my best friend Chloe offered to drive me to school.

"Thanks Chloe. I really appreciate what your doing for me." I told her sincerely when we were on our way to school the first day back from the accident. She smiled at me. Chloe had been my best friend since the first day of kindergarten. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Well that's what best friends are for, I'm glad to it." She told me, I smiled. When we parked into the school parking lot, I grabbed my back pack from the back seat and opened my door. Suddenly I got the worst head ache I had ever experienced. I dropped my bag and it tumbled to the floor. I put my hand on my head trying to stop the headache. It was just like the one I got when I had my dream with the nurse.

"Kelsey are you alright?" Chloe asked me. She was urgently at my side; my backpack in her hands.

_Is she alright? I wonder what's wrong with her. Why won't she answer me? _

"Kelsey!" Chloe asked me, but this time louder and more anger. Oh not not again I thought it all was a dream! I laid there for a few minutes. After awhile my headache subsided, but I could still hear Chloe's thoughts.

_What was that all about? I hope she's okay. Oh crap were gonna be late!_

"Comm on Kelsey, we're gonna be late. Are you gonna be okay?" I nodded and grabbed my bag from her hands; cautious to not touch her. Ignoring my throbbing head I walked away from Chloe and to my locker. I got my books for first hour and slammed my locker shut. I stood there for a minute then looked at the ceiling.

"You must really have it if for me don't you? What did I do so wrong?" I asked whoever was up there. I looked back down and sighed. I started walking toward first hour but stopped when I heard a voices whispering behind me. I turned around and saw nobody. I started tiptoeing down the hall and peeked my head around the corner that lead into the next hall. There was a boy and a girl all the way at the end of the hall. The girl had long dirty blonde hair, she was very petite, and short compared to the boy. Even though I could only see the side of her face I could tell that she was beautiful. The boy; though, had dark brown hair, and was very tall, probably 6'1 or 6'2. He was also not the least bit petite like the girl. He had a body like he football player.

"We have to do something quick. She's noticing that something isn't right," The girl whispered fiercely to the boy.

"I'm trying the best I can alright! It's harder then you think. Today's only her first day back, " He spat back at her. Wait what? Are they talking about me? I don't even know who they are! Then all of a sudden the boy stopped talking and turned to look at me. I gasped and turned around in the direction of my first hour and ran there. My heart was beating so fast by time I got to the door, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest and run a marathon.

"Ah Mrs. Daniels it's so nice to have you back," Mr. Labeck said sweetly. I nodded and gave a small smile then turned and walked to my seat.

"Okay class turn to page 236 and answer questions one thru twenty fine from the chapter thirteen." My heart was still pounding from what just happened, but I still opened my book and got to work.


End file.
